Alone
by LoEverett
Summary: Campbell and Maya new meeting. Cute. It's my first story...I know it's not very good but I would still really like feedback :
1. Chapter 1

I was all alone. I remember the feeling very well. I felt gloomy, unwanted, like nobody cared. I didn't know what I had done, not the slightest bit. So, I sat there alone in the rain on that bridge, the bridge that I can never look at again. I know now what I had done, and I can't take it back. It all started that May. May 20th to be exact. I remember it like the back of my hand. I had been very excited because they posted the cheerleading tryouts results the evening before. I had made varsity football for the first time, which happened to be the first time that I tried out. I decided to look extra good. I put on some sparkly blue eye shadow and some mascara, not that I needed it. I found a blue shirt that had sparkles and sequins. I put on my favorite pair of dark wash skinny jeans and my pair of 2 1/2 inch wedge sandals. I grabbed my straightener and actually took the time to straighten my soft blonde hair. With wedges I actually felt normal height which was about, 5'6". When I got to school all heads turned to look at me. I was so caught up in the attention I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I ran straight into Campbell and I fell on my butt. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry Maya."

"Ouch, you know my name?"

"Of course I do, everyone knows you…"

"Well, now they do, they wouldn't if I hadn't made cheerleading."

"Well, I guess you're right considering I didn't know your name until last night when my girlfriend called me and told me that you had made the squad."

"Yeah, well I better get going before your girlfriend sees us." I started to walk away. My ankle hurt so badly and I must have been limping pretty badly because next thing I know Campbell came up right next to me.

"You look hurt, why don't you let me help you to the clinic."

"Okay…" I put my arm around him and we started toward the clinic.

"So, why did you try out for cheerleading this year?" He asked.

"Because I love to cheer and I'd never done it for school before so I thought I'd give it a whirl and see how it goes."

"Good reason. I know people who only do it so they can be popular."

"Yeah…stupid people." At that point we had arrived at the clinic and I sat down on an empty cot, bed thing. "You can leave if you want."

"No, I want to see how badly I hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me; I hurt myself I wasn't paying attention." Just then the nurse walked in. She started to move it around a bit, it hurt.

"Looks like a sprain to me, honey." She said.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"You will have to wear this," she said handing me a bandage wrap, "and call your mom and have her bring you a different pair of shoes." I looked over at Campbell. He was looking down at the floor. He was gorgeous. Beautiful, blue eyes, blonde hair, and he was right wing on the hockey team.

I called my mom and she was bringing me a pair of flip flops. Campbell waited with me because I wasn't allowed to leave until I had the shoes. "Don't you think you should go, your girlfriend might get mad?"

"Oh yeah, Becky, yeah I don't care if she gets mad."

"Why?"

"Because we are done, well not officially but we both know it's coming."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"No, its fine it's probably best anyway. She never treats me like I mean anything to her like I'm just some little puppy she takes everywhere with her so people will love her and it's all because of who I am. I hate being the right wing sometimes, you know? I never really know who my real friends are or who's just using me." I had never seen this side of him. He was so sad and innocent and insecure.

"I wish I could say I know what you mean but, I don't." Just then my mom arrived with my shoes. Luckily Campbell was in my next class…or not so luckily, so was Becky. We walked in together. Just as we walked in Becky came running up. "Where have you been?" She asked hugging him. "And with her." She said giving me this look of disgust then laughing as I walked away. I didn't hear anything else they said, but it looked like they were arguing. When the bell rang everyone took their usual seats, except one person. Campbell.

"Umm…is this seat taken?" He asked pointing at the desk next to mine. I shook my head and he sat down.

I couldn't believe Campbell was sitting next to me! Next to me! But, he looked sad. I could see it in his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Something was wrong. I quickly pulled out a piece of paper and passed him a note:

Are you okay? –Maya

Yeah… -Campbell

What's wrong?

Becky and I broke up.

Awww why?

You, it's because she thought we were doing stuff while we were gone in the nurse's office.

Oh…I'm sorry…

It's not your fault.

I still feel bad.

Don't, I'm fine. Want to hang out after school?

Sure…what are we going to do?

IDK something fun that Becky never let me do.

Okay. So I'll meet you at your locker?

No, I will come to yours.

Do you even know where my locker is?

No…where is it?

Upstairs, by Mr. Bonder's room.

Okay sounds easy to find

Question…

Okay?

Can you drive?

Yeah…can't you?

No, I'm only 15…

Wait, what grade are you in?

I'm a freshman…

Really!? I thought you were a Sophomore like me.

Yeah no. sorry.

It's cool, I like the idea of hanging out with a Freshman.

Yeah, well I will talk to you later.

Okay…!

I just left it at that. I couldn't believe Campbell, that hottest guy in the school, wanted to hang out with me! I was super pumped, I was all smiley and everything. My friends even noticed. Like Tori, "What's up with you today? I mean I know you're pumped about cheerleading but other than that because there is definitely something else, I can feel it."

"Well, I don't want to brag or anything but…guess who I'm hanging out with after school today…"

"The drama club geeks?" Dave replied with a smirk.

"No, Campbell Saunders," I said.

"No way! Campbell Saunders, as in hottie sophomore Campbell Saunders? As in hottest guy in the school Campbell Saunders?" Tristan replied.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either."

"I definitely don't believe it," said Tori.

"Well, if you want proof walk past my locker after school today…he will be there."

"We all will…because I'm sure we all want to see this," Dave said looking at Tori and Tristan with a confirming glance.

The rest of the day was kind of a blur because all I could think about was the fact that I was going to be hanging out with Campbell. In Algebra II, last period, I was tapping my pencil the entire time to make the time go by faster. When the bell rang I literally bolted out of the room. I went to my locker and I opened it. I started to put all my books in and shuffled some papers around and I was occasionally glancing down the hallway to see if he was coming. I was almost done at my locker and I thought that he wasn't coming so I sighed and shut my locker. I turned my head and saw Campbell leaned up against the locker next to mine. He was gorgeous, I couldn't get over that. "Oh, hi Campbell," I said starting to walk away him walking next to me. "What's up?" I asked.

"I don't know, I mean it's not like I'm walking one of the prettiest cheerleaders outside to my car so we can go somewhere and hang out or anything…" he said with a chuckle. I laughed too. Wait, a, minute, I thought, he just said I was pretty.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Of course I do. You have really pretty hair; you smell like flowers, you have blue eyes that are like oceans that I can get lost in…you are beautiful," I'm pretty sure I was blushing at that point. We walked out of the school and I didn't even notice at the time but all heads were turned to look at me with Cam. We got to his car and he took my bag and opened his car door for me. I forgot to text Katie so I pulled out my phone and quickly sent her a text: I'm going to hang out with a friend be home soon. –Maya

He got in the driver's side of the car. I looked over at him. "Where are we going?" I asked

"Why don't we let it be a surprise?" He said with a laugh.

"Well I guess I can deal with that…let's go," I said as he pulled out of the parking lot at the school. We were driving in silence for like 5 minutes until he broke the silence.

"You know, for a cheerleader you are really quiet…" he said with a laugh.

"I don't know whether I'm supposed to take that as a compliment or as an insult," I said laughing with him. "For a hockey player you are pretty cool".

"Now, I know that was a compliment to me, thank you, I try," he said with a laugh. He was so cute. Just then we pulled into some area of dead grass with some other cars.

"Where are we?"

"We are at a couples tourney, it's where couples play in challenges against each other in games, I thought since Becky and I broke up you might want to do it with me".

"Sure…sounds fun," we got out of the car and walked over to a check in table.

"Name please," the lady at the table said.

"Campbell Saunders".

"Okay so you are Campbell and you are….Becky," she said pointing at us.

"Actually her name is Maya".

"Okay that works too," she said handing us two fluorescent pink hearts. "You guys both have to wear these so everyone knows which team you're on".

"Sounds good," Campbell said as we walked away. The entire event was a blur I just remember being so embarrassed when each couple had to do a potato dance and we were the first ones to get out because I was too far away from him. He kept trying to get closer to me, but I kept backing farther away. I don't remember much but that. I remember when we left we were laughing the entire ride home about stupid stuff that happened. When we got to my house he stopped the car in my driveway and he looked at me. "Thanks for a fun time, I think that's the most fun I've had in months".

"Oh, no problem thanks for hanging out with me," I said blushing. He looked at me and I looked at him. He leaned in and I knew what was coming next, he was going to kiss me. I leaned in too. Our lips touched briefly, his lips tasted of peppermint and they were as soft as cotton candy. I smiled and got out of the car. I couldn't believe that had happened. Why did Cam kiss me? I mean of all the people he could've gotten to kiss him in the school…why me? But he kissed me and I was happy. I got inside the house and ran up to my room slamming the door behind me. I lay down on my bed and smiled for a minute. Then I pulled out my homework that I had to get started on. Then, my phone started buzzing. It was some number I didn't know.

Hi Maya…it's Cam.

Oh, hi Cam. What's up?

Oh nothing much just got home. Thinking.

What are you thinking about?

You, Becky, school, hockey, my family

Well…what is your mind saying?

Forget about Becky, Maya is really awesome and pretty, you need to focus on school, you need to get better at hockey, it's okay to miss your family.

Well…tell your brain to shut up.

Haha I don't think it works that way…

Well, make it work that way

What do you mean?

I mean…make your brain shut up…you are smart and strong and can do anything you set your mind to

Thanks Maya

You're welcome

Well, I'm going to go to sleep…Oh, and don't get a ride from your mom tomorrow…I am going to drive you to school...okay?

Okay. Sounds good. Goodnight

Well, that was end of that conversation. I barely slept that night; I was too excited to sleep. The morning didn't come soon enough. I guess you could say I got no sleep. When I awoke at the sound of my alarm clock, I couldn't believe it was time. I could barely contain myself. I ran to my mom's room and told her not to give me a ride. She nodded so I assumed she heard. I got ready as usual and then the doorbell rang. I grabbed my bag and opened the door. There was Cam, cute as ever. But, then again…when is he not cute?

"My lady your chariot awaits".

"Why, thank you kind sir," We had a good laugh about this…a part of me secretly hoped that he was serious about me being HIS lady. But, I knew better than to hope for that…I mean he was Cam, a sophomore…and I am just a freshman…next year he will be a junior and I will still only be a sophomore…and then he's a sophomore and he can literally have any girl he wants. This will never work…and even if it does…it will surely end because he will find someone prettier and better than me.

"Hello? You okay Maya?" Whoops. I hadn't realized how quiet I'd been…

"Yeah…sorry…just…tired".

"You sure that's all?"

"Well…kind of…"

"What's on your mind?" The moment of truth…do I tell him? Do I tell him how I secretly long for him every day of my life?

"Well…I was wondering…" Oh, god…I couldn't do this…I just stopped…

"What are you wondering Maya?" He asked.

"Where do we stand?" Silence was what I got…and silence was what I dreaded hearing.

"Well that depends…where do you want us to stand?" What was that supposed to mean? Was that him secretly hinting that he would want to be more than friends? What was I supposed to say to that?

"Well…I don't know…where do you want us to be?" I asked…I thought that was a good answer…

"Well…I think…" he trailed off…then I noticed he slid his hand over mine…"I want to try being more than just friends…how does that sound to you?" I sat there silent. I stared at him…one hand on the steering wheel…the other over my hand. I took in the sight…the greatest moment of my life, without question.

"Well…I think…" I said looking away because I knew I was blushing…"that, being more than friends, is a great idea…" I saw his face light up like a Christmas tree, I've never seen him look any better. He looked like he had a permanent smile on his face. He was prefect, and now he was with me. Me of all people, when he could've had anyone else, he chose me. I felt like I could never be sad again. At that moment we pulled into the parking lot. I wondered if he really wanted to be more than friends…because to be that we would have to show the school. I sat there for a second as he got out of the car first. I thought maybe he meant a secret couple. But, then I felt the door open next to me.

"We are at school gorgeous," he said. Obviously he didn't mean secret because as I stood up he grabbed my hand, and it wasn't in a like you way it was in a like we are a thing look at us…with our fingers intertwined. I felt all eyes on us.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" I asked him quietly through my teeth.

"Probably because me and Becky just broke up," Oh great I was getting compared to Becky! I wasn't as pretty and perfect as Becky! Oh, well he was with me. But, I couldn't help feeling like I shouldn't have been with him. I felt like I wasn't good enough for him. But he still looked at me like I was perfect. As we walked in the doors, of course the first person we ran into was none other than Becky.

"Hey guys! Are you two like a thing now?" She said all nonchalantly.

"Yeah we are Becky, and I would appreciate if you would not bully Maya anymore," Cam said, trying to sound noble. I just sat there totally blushing and turning bright red…then I felt Becky looking at me.

"Campbell, of course I won't bully poor Maya anymore. Can I borrow her for a second?" she asked. It was more of a statement to her because next thing I knew she had a grip on my arm and was dragging me a couple of feet away from Cam. Then she spoke in a low voice. "So, you and Campbell are now a thing?"

"Yeah…we are," I answered looking at the floor.

"I feel sorry for you," She said and my head immediately shot up.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, all he cares about is hockey and his family, and besides he's totally only with you because he's on the rebound," That really got me there. That was totally not true, I refused to believe it.

"That is not why we are together! He really likes me and cares about me!"

"Aw, you poor girl I'm sorry you won't accept it".

"It's not true," I was probably screaming by then but I wasn't aware because I was just so mad at her.

"Look, just know this, I'm here for you when you finally realize that you were just the rebound, so call me," She handed me her number and waltzed off. I walked back over to Cam. I must have looked like I was about to cry because Cam had his arms open to give me a hug. I obviously took the offer.

"Don't let Becky get to you, she's just jealous," He said in a calming voice to me. Yet, how could I not let it get to me. I felt like I knew she was right, but I wanted her to be wrong, I really did.

"I won't," I lied. First hour of a relationship and I was already lying to him.

"Good," He said. I looked into his eyes and he leaned in to kiss me. He kissed me! It was like the greatest moment of my life! I never thought someone like me could be liked by someone like him. That's when everything went wrong. I mean most people would stay normal and be like they always were, but I didn't I changed. The bell rang and Cam walked me to class. I sat down in my seat in World History. I usually didn't talk to anybody in that class but, I felt a light tap on my shoulder from behind me. I thought maybe I was imagining things.

"Hey, Becky," I obviously wasn't imagining things at this point, someone was really talking to me.

"Yeah…what's up?" It was Dallas. He sat behind me all year and he hasn't spoken to me all year. He was like a really good hockey player, he made varsity as a freshman, and to make things even better he was like really hot, which is why he had never talked to me before.

"I heard you and Cam are like a thing now?" I couldn't believe everybody already knew.

"Yeah…kind of," What was I thinking!? That was like lying. I mean we were a thing, and I said we were kind of a thing.

"That's cool," Dallas said, "You want to maybe, hang out sometime, you know if you want, and if it's cool with your boyfriend," Dallas asked me to hang out with him!? I couldn't believe it I practically fell out of my chair. I was about to answer and say yes but then I heard the teacher. The rest of class was a drag. We watched some documentary on Joseph Stalin. I don't remember anything that was in it but, apparently we were supposed to have learned something from it. Anyway, right at the end of the movie the bell rang.

"I'd love to hang out sometime, I don't think Cam would really care I mean you guys are on the same football team I'm sure he'd be cool with it," I stood up and said to Dallas.

"Cool, I'll call you later then," He said and walked out. I was so excited I was dating Cam and hanging out with Dallas. Could my life get any better? Sure enough, it did. My next class was with Cam…and Becky. I walked into the class and both Cam and Becky waved to me. I looked at Cam first and he motioned for me to sit next to him. Then, I looked at Becky who did the same. I wasn't sure what to do, pick the boyfriend or the girl who could make my life a living hell for the rest of high school. I decided to sit by Cam. I sat down and immediately Becky and her friends started whispering and laughing, obviously about me.

"Hey baby," Cam said leaning towards me across the aisle I turned my head and he kissed me. Which, really made me nervous because this school wasn't big on public displays of affection.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was exactly the same. Everywhere I went, whispers about me and Campbell, people asking me if it was true. I kind of just wanted the day to be over. I mean I get that people are shocked but it's a little insulting how shocked they were. All it was, "Maya, are you and Campbell Saunders really going out?" or, "Maya you and Campbell Saunders? I can't believe it!" It got old after about third period. Oh well, at least it was just me and Cam after that. "So, what are we doing today?" I asked.

"Nothing…can't, I have hockey practice…" he said.

"Oh okay…" I answered, I was obviously disappointed.

"I can still give you a ride home though," he offered.

"Okay!" I said…at least I would get to spend a little time with him. We went out to his car and he started driving…it was silent the entire ride…not a word was spoken until we got to my house…it was like this was a different Campbell Saunders than I met yesterday. "Well…thanks for the ride home!" I said as I was about to get out of the car.

"No problem babe," he said and he leaned in and kissed me. Now what the heck? He didn't talk to me the entire ride and then he kissed me…I was a little bit pissed off to be quite honest. Now what I did next really shocked me. I went inside and started running up the steps to my room. I practically slammed my bedroom door shut. I sat down on the bed and pulled out Becky's number. I started to dial her number and then I stopped, was I overreacting? I continued to dial and then, I pressed send. The phone started to ring and I thought…I can't believe I'm actually calling Becky.

"Hello?" She answered. What was I supposed to say 'Hey I think you were right…I am the rebound girl!' or 'Hey can we talk about Campbell?' I had no idea why I called her, "Who is this?" she asked.

"Hey Becky…it's Maya…" I answered, not exactly sure what to say.

"Oh, hi Maya…why are you calling?" This was it…was I just supposed to come out and say it…I was worried she was right…or beat around the bush? I decided to just come out and say it.

"I think you were right about me and Campbell," it just came out. I had just admitted to Becky Baker that she, of all people was right.

"Oh, so you finally figured it out…what hinted it?"

"Well, he drove me home today and he said absolutely nothing the entire ride there…he seemed like a completely different person than he was yesterday," I felt like I was telling her everything…

"I'm sorry Maya…you want me to come over and we can eat ice cream and watch movies?" Was Becky really offering to comfort me? I didn't know whether to say yes or no.

"I would really like that Becky," I can't believe I was going to have Becky Baker in my house. I never saw this one coming…especially after Campbell…I thought we'd be enemies forever…I had to tidy up my house but that took all of 5 minutes. The rest of the time before Becky got to my house was me pacing my kitchen…then when the doorbell rang I had to make sure not to run so I wouldn't seem excited. I walked slowly to the door and opened it…immediately I was grabbed into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Maya…I brought Vanilla ice cream and The Notebook," she really seemed to care.

"Thanks for coming Becky, I just didn't know who else to call," which was true, I didn't really know who else would understand this…I mean Tori and Zig have had a practically perfect relationship. Tristan has never been in a relationship. And Dave and Alli have their own issues. Besides…Becky has been in a relationship with Campbell. So she knows what it's like and maybe she can figure out if I'm just overreacting.

"No problem, let's go into the living room," she said and we started to walk down the hall and into the living room. "I was honestly surprised you actually called me…I thought you would've called one of your other friends," she said, I was a little surprised I did too.

"Yeah, I just thought since you offered I would take you up on that," I answered, not exactly telling the truth. We put the movie into the DVD player and I grabbed two spoons from the kitchen and we sat down on the couch.

"So, is Campbell at hockey practice?" she asked. I mean she knew how often he had hockey.

"Yeah, he drove me home and then went to hockey,"

"Let me guess he didn't speak and then he kissed you and you left?" she answered. I couldn't believe she honestly knew exactly everything that happened.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I asked, because I mean I had told her about the silent car ride but the kiss and everything. I started to get mad again.

"Story of the past like, year of my life Maya," she said. I guess she went through what I was going through. I guess this was the part where I asked what I should do.

"What should I do?" I asked her.

"Well, we should make him feel what you are feeling. Make him mad and jealous, then he will want you even more," I hated to admit it but it actually seemed like a great idea.

"How are we going to do that?"

"Well, you are going to hang out with me and the girls more often and then you need to start hanging out with more of the hockey players too, he will go crazy," she said. It sounded easy enough. But, I just didn't want to really hurt him.

"Okay, sounds easy enough," we spent the last like 20 minutes of her visit watching The Notebook, we didn't get to finish it because Campbell showed up at my door around 6. There was a knock at my door. I walked over to the door and Campbell was there with a single rose.

"I'm sorry we couldn't do anything after school Maya, will you do me the honor of having dinner with me tonight?" he asked. Now how could I say no, I mean I know Becky was here and we just had this plan, but I couldn't say no.

"Hold on one second, I have to ask Katie," I lied. I didn't want to tell him Becky was here. I shut the door and ran to Becky.

"Becky! Campbell is here and he wants to take me to dinner, what do I do?"

"Say yes! Make it seem like nothing is wrong…the plan will work even better!"

"Okay, well then you can either hang out here or you can go home, I'm going to go," I said. I must admit, maybe I didn't want to do the plan but I was going to go either way. "Okay, I'm good to go, let's go," I said as I shut the door behind me. I got into the car and sat down. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"I thought maybe we could go to The Dot and then I can take you somewhere else, so we can be alone," he answered. I mean the idea of going to The Dot for dinner wasn't exactly what I was thinking but I guess it'll work.

"Okay, sounds good to me," I answered. "How was hockey practice?" I asked.

"Rough, the guys were really tough on me for missing practice yesterday,"

"You missed practice yesterday? Why?"

"So you and I could hang out," I couldn't believe he missed practice for me, I felt awful.

"Why the heck did you do that?" I asked.

"I didn't feel like going,"

"Well, now they are all going to blame me!"

"Well, sorry," he apologized. I mean honestly I guess it was more about him than me.

"It's okay," We arrived at The Dot.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Dot there were people everywhere. I felt like anyone and everyone could see us, because really they could. Anyway we sat down at a table and looked at the menu. "So, get whatever you want Maya," Campbell said with a smile. Oh gosh his smiles, they made me melt. I just smiled and giggled and then the waitress walked up.

"What can I get you guys?" she asked.

"Um, I'll just have a salad, ranch on the side please," I answered.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with everything on it, and a side order of chili fries, and then two waters for the two of us," Campbell said. At least he got a water? Oh, well boys never eat well anyway.

"So Cam, how was practice?" I asked, I wasn't really sure what to ask.

"It was rough you know? They never take it easy on the rookie,"

"Oh well," well, this was awkward. I didn't know what to say because truthfully I was still kind of mad at him. He reached across the table and gently grabbed my hands.

"Look Maya, I can tell you're mad, and I'm sorry I really am I just get into a zone before hockey and I'm just not me, you have to understand, I really do like you," he seemed sincere.

"Okay, I guess I can forgive you," he leaned across the table and gently pressed his lips to mine. Just then our food arrived. He just totally dug in too. He was like a pig. It was disgusting. The rest of the date was a total drag. He just ate paid and drove me home. I walked into the door at home and BAM! There was Becky.

"So, how was the date!?" she asked.

"I mean you know, it was…great," I said, I knew she could tell I was lying.

"Let me guess, he apologized and then it was a drag?" it was she could read minds or she was a fortune teller or something! Gosh!

"Yeah, but I mean it wasn't that bad," I said.

"Don't lie to me Maya, I know you hated it, I know you are hurting, make him hurt," man Becky could be evil when she wanted, but she could also be sweet too.

"I don't want him to suffer," I answered.

"Why not? You suffer on every date with him,"

"Well yes, but…"

"No buts, you know you want to…" as much as I didn't want to admit it, she was right, I did want to make him mad. I wanted him to hurt like I have been for the past 24 hours.

"Okay Becky…what's the plan?"


End file.
